


今天的隋文静也操碎了心

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	今天的隋文静也操碎了心

——您的好友金博洋邀您语言聊天。

隋文静懵懵的看着手机屏幕，按了接通。

“哟？我没看错吧？金老铁你还知道要打电话回来呢？”

“.......姐，”金博洋的声音从手机里传过来，语气有些压抑，“我现在有点难受。”

“啥？”隋文静皱了皱眉头。

她知道这是小孩第一次这样离开家，外训多多少少有点不适应，但已经到这种程度了吗？

“身体不舒服吗？...难道那边有人欺负你了？”隋文静一拍桌子，“你等着，姐现在就订机票杀过去。”

“——别别别，你冷静点！我身体好的很，这也没人能欺负我。”

隋文静莫名其妙：“那你难受个啥？”

“我今天下了训练的时候，正巧碰见梅娃。就那个女单。她也来TCC了。这你知道吧？”

“知道啊？”

我看她一副很开心在玩手机。就好奇的去问了一下她在看什么。她说她在看一篇文章...”

“人家小姑娘看文章怎么你了？”

金博洋抓狂的揉乱了刘海：“重点就在她看的文章上！她说她在看一篇羽生结弦和金博洋的cp文。并且还兴致勃勃要我一起看...天啊现在女生也太魔鬼了吧！”

“不就是人家看你同人文而已，”隋文静打了个哈欠，“金老铁，你以前不是还喜欢自己给自己搞cp来着？什么普天同庆天方夜谈.....”

“这些我都能接受！但是梅娃看的那篇我是在下面的！你能相信吗？她居然觉得......难道羽生比我攻吗？”

隋文静咬牙，“如果你只是因为这个才打电话给我，我会有点想揍你。”

金博洋郁闷极了，“被揍之前我只想问一句，姐你觉得我和羽生谁比较攻？”

“我选羽生，谢谢。”

“为什么！？？他也就只有才场上才会气场比较强啊，场下就是个可爱的...”

金博洋话还没说完，手机突然一个震动，低头一看屏幕上显对方已挂断电话。

他绝望的往床上一趟，觉得人生没爱了。

一想到有人居然会觉得偶像可以压自己金博洋就觉得肥肠痛心。

为了寻求一下内心的平衡他决定要证明一下自己是十分man的。

 

1、作为一个攻你要很体贴

金博洋刚下冰的时候碰巧看到羽生结弦进俱乐部。

正当他犹豫着要不要上去打个招呼的时候对方已经发现了他并开心的挥手：“博洋——”

金博洋吸了吸鼻子，“哎。”

羽生结弦微笑着走上前去：“真巧啊，你刚刚下完训练吗？”

“.....对。”

金博洋尴尬的挠了挠头发，在心里打了自己一巴掌。

——你怎么这么怂！！这可一点都不man

他觉得在这会儿应该和自己偶像说点别的什么，大脑飞速后组织出几个文字：“你最近好吗？”

“嗯？”羽生结弦有些搞不懂状况的的眨了眨眼，“我们每天都有在见面哦。博洋指的是哪个方面的好？”

——天啊我都在说些什么。

金博洋想把刚才的自己揪过来摁地上打一顿，他看着眼前的人，下意识有些慌张开口解释：

“我、我没别的意思，就......”

眼前的小孩进张得揪紧衣服袖子的样子把羽生结弦逗乐了，

“那我就当博洋在关心我吧。” 他笑眯眯的揉了揉金博洋的头发，“如你所见，我一切都挺好的。”

看着羽生结弦的笑颜，金博洋渐渐放松下来，也笑了：“你好就行。”

两人安静了几秒，金博洋看着自己偶像突然拉开了自己运动包的拉链，从里面拿出了噗桑纸巾盒，递到了自己面前。

“擦擦吧。”

金博洋茫然的眨眨眼：“什么？”

羽生结弦指了指自己的鼻子：“要流下来了哦。”

金博洋下意识的吸了吸鼻子，这才意识自个儿偶像说的是你鼻涕要流下来了。他赶紧大爆手速的从噗桑里抽出一张纸巾，擦干净鼻子。

......今天真的是丢脸丢到家了。

金博洋十分的期盼自己面前有个地洞可以钻进去然后再也不出来，然而此刻自己的面前只有一个羽生结弦。

他尴尬的说了一句：“谢谢。”然后看着眼前的人重新把噗桑放回包里。

“不客气。”羽生结弦拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，“博洋赶紧回去加几件衣服吧，鼻头已经冻红了哦。”

金博洋恍恍惚惚的哦了一声，意识回归的时候自己偶想已经往冰场的方向走了过去，留下一个背影。

 

2、偶尔任性一下也不是不可以...

事情要从两个小时前说起。

那会儿羽生结弦刚刚在公寓内吃完了晚饭，没过几分钟就接到了车俊焕的电话。

“俊焕？”

“前前前前前辈——！快点来救我！！”

羽生结弦皱了皱眉，“怎么回事？”

“我和费尔还有博洋师兄一起出来喝酒结果他们两个人都醉了我我我一个人搞不来——”

“去喝酒？...等等，你已经成年了吗？”

“呃，还差几个月，所以我并没有喝多少......不对这不是重点啊！！总之你赶紧过来，坐标一会我发你。”

“......”

羽生结弦动了动嘴唇，刚想说点什么，对方已经挂了电话。

而在之后的时间里，他是如何赶到车俊焕所发的坐标所在地，如何找到了金博洋，又是如何被吐了一身，羽生结弦表示不是不是很想回忆。

值得庆幸的是车俊焕他们喝酒的地方离俱乐部不算太远，不然穿着一身沾有呕吐物的衣服扛人回家怎么想都惨不忍睹。

“真是个会麻烦人的孩子。”羽生结弦无奈的把金博洋往更衣室的椅子上一放，“明明又不能喝。干嘛要硬来呢。”

金博洋迷迷糊糊的仰了下脑袋：“费尔师兄说想要变得更男人就一定要很会喝酒。”

“你就跟他胡闹。”羽生结弦无奈的摇摇头，脱下身上的衣服从储物柜里拿出替换的外套。

金博洋用力的朝空气挥了几下手“...我没有胡闹！很认真的！”

羽生结弦忍不住嗤的一声笑出来，拉好衣服拉链后，蹲下身子揉揉小孩的脑袋：“博洋就是不喝酒也已经很Man了哦。”

金博洋歪着脑袋像是在理解羽生结弦刚刚说的话，不知怎么回事突然就歪歪斜斜的站站了起来。

“你老把我当小孩看——”他把羽生结弦往后推了一把，“我都已经二十一了...你、你不能这样！”

“......”羽生结弦被推了一把重心不稳的往后倒去撞上了储物柜。

他一脸茫然的看着醉兮兮的中国娃娃一步一步朝自己靠近，“呃...博洋？”

金博洋哐的一声手臂撑在羽生结弦身后的储物柜上。

他眯着眼睛前凑向前去看眼前这人。

“有时候我真搞不懂......为什么那么多人多觉得你气场很强呢...”

两个人此刻凑得太近了。近得可以感受到对方的呼吸与心跳。

金博洋伸出手触碰了一下羽生结弦的脸颊。

“...明明你长得那么好看。”

“还这么温柔——”

 

皮肤传递过来的温热触感让羽生结弦觉得精神有些恍惚。

他看了看眼前的小孩。就是一个烂醉鬼的模样，脸颊红红的，刘海乱糟糟的像个小鸡窝，过大的衣服可以轻易的看见明显的锁骨，浑身还散发着羽生结弦最讨厌的酒味。

 

金博洋真的是个糟心孩子

羽生结弦在心里叹了口气。

还是个把我的心偷走了的糟心孩子。

 

“博洋说我好看温柔我很开心哦。”

羽生结弦微笑着揽住金博洋的腰，将头倚在对方的肩膀上。

“那么博洋喜欢这样的我吗？”

“好看温柔的羽生结弦，嗯？”

喷洒在脖颈的呼吸惹得金博洋一阵的颤栗，金博洋抱住羽生结弦的脑袋。

“你、你...别闹我。”

“如果博洋告诉我答案的话，我就放开你。”

羽生结弦轻轻抚摸着小孩的腰窝：“虽然在你意识不大清醒的时候说这些话不太道德，但我很喜欢你，博洋 。”

“我能够得到吗？你的回应？”

金博洋茫然的眨了眨眼睛，过上好一会脑子才像重启一般运作起来：“喜欢？”

 

...喜欢。

表达爱意的词语。

他嘿嘿的笑了几下，无意识的把羽生结弦揽紧了一些：“我也喜欢羽生结弦。”

“从小到大，都非常喜欢。”

 

 

——您的好友金博洋邀您语言聊天。

隋文静正对着镜子抹口红，撇了一眼手机滑了接通。

“干啥？”

“.......姐，”金博洋的声音从手机里传过来，语气有些压抑，“有件事我得和你说一下。”

隋文静皱了下眉，

等等为什么这个场景我这么熟悉呢？？

“金天天如果你这次再因为无聊的事情来找我的话我立马挂你电话了啊。”

“不是”金博洋抱着自己的枕头，深了几口呼吸，“姐...那啥，虽然和我原本想的不太一样，但我好像搞着真cp了。”

“啥意思？”

金博洋挠挠头：“我和羽生处对象了。”

隋文静画着口红的手一顿，红红一长条笔直地划过脸颊：“我靠老铁你疯没疯？是我想的那个处对象吗？...你认真的？骗人呢吧？”

“我没骗人。”

隋文静在心里卧槽了三十声，把手机抱怀里恨不得拿它当金博洋肩膀使劲晃：“天儿我知道你肯定训练累坏脑子了，你清醒一点！！...”

隋文静话还没说完，手机突然一个震动，低头一看屏幕上显示对方已挂断电话。

听见这边响动的韩聪一脸懵逼的推开房门：“出啥事了你喊那么大声？”

“现在立马订去多伦多的机票，”隋文静一拍桌子，“咱家猪......不是，咱家白菜好像给猪拱走了。”


End file.
